


Four in the Family

by Victorious56



Series: Numerically Speaking [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adoption, Children, Childus Interruptus, Domestic, Family, M/M, Married Couple, sorry guys you're going to have to get used to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Three become four as Qrow and Clover welcome a new member of their family.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Numerically Speaking [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Four in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about 6½ years after the end of the war. Varin is about 5 years old, Challance about 15 months.

"We _are_ nearly there. Though if you don't pipe down, Daddy will turn the car round and we'll go home."

Qrow was proud of his stern parent voice. It had been three years since they'd adopted their first child, and Varin had given him plenty of opportunities to use it.

"Sorry, Papa. But it _is_ exciting, getting a new brother. And I know we've seen him lots of times, but now we get to _keep_ him!"

Qrow spoke in a low voice to Clover. "It sounds like he's talking about a dog."

Clover laughed. "One dog is enough for me. And remember, Varin," he said, raising his voice. "A brother is for life, not just for Christmas."

Qrow sniggered.

"What do you mean, Daddy?"

"I'm sorry rascal, it was a joke. Not a very good one, it seems."

"It wasn't too bad. For you," Qrow conceded. He tidied a stray strand of hair from Clover's forehead.

"Hmph. Please do not interfere with the driver whilst the vehicle is in motion."

Qrow withdrew his hand. "I promise not to interfere. And look, here's the turning."

  


Clover pulled into the parking area in front of the low building. The automatic gates swung shut behind them, closing with a click as they got out of the car. Clover stretched, rubbing the small of his back with a groan. Qrow leaned across the back seat and unfastened Varin's seatbelt. "You ready, pipsqueak?"

"I won't be pipsqueak for much longer. Challance will be pipsqueak and I'll be..." He screwed up his forehead in thought. "What will I be, Papa?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Maybe you'll be kiddo?"

Varin looked up at him thoughtfully. "Okay!" He wriggled out of the car and pranced over to Clover, catching hold of his hand. "Let's go, Daddy! And you have to call me kiddo now!"

Clover looked across at Qrow in confusion. Qrow shrugged.

"What? I had to think of something on the spot... anyway, it's kind of a family tradition."

"Fair enough." Clover looked down at his son. "You ready, kiddo?"

Challance laughed, dancing from one foot to another as he pulled Clover's hand. Qrow smiled at them, hoping he would have enough energy to be both a husband, _and_ a father to two boisterous sons.

  


There was a fair amount of final paperwork to complete, but an hour or so later the last form had been signed. Varin fidgeted on Qrow's lap. "Is he going to sleep _all_ the time?" he complained.

"I hope not. That won't be much fun, will it?"

Varin twisted his head round to look into his father's face. "So why has he been asleep all the time today?"

"He's younger than you, kiddo. He still needs a nap in the afternoon. Just like you did at his age." Qrow poked Varin in his side, making him squirm on his lap. "You're older now, so you don't need to sleep in the day."

"More's the pity," murmured Clover in Qrow's ear. Qrow grinned up at him, sliding Varin from his lap as he stood. The Family Liaison Officer behind the desk also rose, holding out the wallet full of documents.

"Here is all your documentation, Mr Ebi-Branwen. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call. We have an appointment at your home in one month, to see how things are going. But in the meantime, enjoy your addition to the family!"

"We will, thank you." Clover took the wallet and turned, looking at the toddler still fast asleep in the car seat. "Are we ready?"

"Yep, let's go. You hold Daddy's hand, Varin."

Qrow stooped and picked up the seat by its handles. "Gods, he's got heavier!"

"They tend to do that," the officer smiled as she went to open the door. "Safe journey!"

❖

Challance stayed asleep for the ride home, Varin also nodding off part way. Qrow parked the car at the front of their house and turned off the ignition. He glanced at Clover. "I feel a bit nervous, do you?"

"Yeah, a bit. But we've done this once, we can do it again, right?"

Qrow smirked. "Bit late to start asking those sort of questions." He unclipped his seatbelt and leaned towards his husband. "It'll be fine, you'll see." His lips met Clover's in a gentle kiss, interrupted a moment later by a wail from the back seat of the car.

Clover grinned. "I think he's awake."

  


Challance had spent time at their home by the lake before, for short visits. After Clover had lifted him from the car, and changed his nappy—which was very wet, and the reason for his crying—the little boy was soon smiling. They had plenty of garden toys, and so there was more than enough to distract Challance. His favourite game that afternoon, however, was toddling after his older brother, shrieking with laughter. Varin delighted in running as slowly as possible, keeping just ahead of the little boy's outstretched hands.

Qrow and Clover sat on the swing seat, enjoying a quiet moment.

"They should sleep well tonight," Qrow remarked, as Varin pulled Challance to his feet yet again.

"The wish of every parent," laughed Clover. "What time is bedtime, d'you think?"

"You hoping for an adults only evening?"

"No harm in wishing." Clover stretched his arm along the back of the seat, one hand idly stroking Qrow's shoulder.

"I think we're going to have to take our chances whenever we can, for a while." Qrow turned his head to kiss his husband's hand.

A fretful cry came from across the garden. "I think he's fallen down one time too many." Qrow pushed himself up. "Bath time?"

"I'll go and get it running."

❖

After their two sons were bathed and ready for bed, Clover said, "How shall we do this? One each, swap each day?"

"I think so, while they're in different rooms. I'll do Challance tonight, if you like."

"Come on, Varin, kiss your brother goodnight." Clover kissed Challance and put him down. Varin enveloped him in a hug.

"Night night, pipsqueak."

Challance kissed him noisily on his cheek. "Night night."

Qrow kissed Varin goodnight, and led Challance to their bedroom, where Clover had set up a small bed for him. Clover pushed up the door of Varin's bedroom. "Now then, a quick story?"

"Yes please, Daddy."

Qrow lifted Challance onto the low bed. Clover had made it himself, with a rail along the outer side to prevent the small boy falling from the bed in his sleep.

"Have monkey." Qrow handed him the soft toy, one of several they had brought from the adoption centre. He leaned over and kissed Challance on the forehead, smiling as he felt a small hand clutch at his hair. "Papa hair."

"It is, but if you pull like that, it won't be for much longer." Qrow carefully disentangled his fingers. "Night night, then." Challance didn't seem to want to release the finger he was holding, so Qrow sat on the floor beside the bed, watching his son's eyes slowly drift shut.

After a short while he heard Clover bid Varin goodnight, and a few minutes later, Challance's grip on his finger slackened. He carefully removed his hand and got to his feet, treading softly to the door. There was no movement from the bed, so he quietly went downstairs.

Clover was standing at the back door, looking out over the garden. Qrow came up behind him, sliding his arms about his waist. He leaned his head against Clover's shoulder. "I am shattered. I feel about two hundred years old."

Clover wrapped his arms over Qrow's. "Well, you're looking good on it."

"That all went pretty well, today?"

"Yes, it did. The start of us as a family of four."

Qrow squeezed him tightly. "Love you, sunbeam."

Clover twisted round to face him. "And I love you too."

❖

Later, when they were lying in their bed, Qrow whispered, "We're going to have to pick our moments, now we've got two kids to think about."

"When Varin is at nursery, and if Challance has a nap..."

"Do I need to make an appointment to see my own husband? Surely it won't be _that_ hard?"

"Would you like to know how hard it is, Qrow?" There was a smile in Clover's voice as he took Qrow's hand and held it against his shorts. A small noise of approval escaped Clover's lips as Qrow pressed more firmly.

"We have a small boy in the room," Qrow whispered.

"I don't _think_ there's a rule that you have to be celibate when there's a small boy in the room. So long as he stays asleep. And so long as you're quiet. No squawking."

Qrow began to move his hand. "Mmm, this is very tempting. And I don't squawk. I'm sure—"

There was a click and a creak as the bedroom door opened. Varin was silhouetted against the faint light from the landing.

"Papa, I'm lonely." He approached the bed. "You're all in here, and I'm by myself. Can I come into your bed?"

Qrow heard Clover's huffed out sigh. "Not our night, obviously," he murmured.

"You can come in, Varin, but you have to be still. And quiet as a mouse." Qrow helped him clamber onto the bed.

"In the middle, Papa." He climbed over Qrow, flopping down between the two men. Qrow could just make out Clover's eyes, crinkling with laughter, as he edged across to make room.

"We may have to to rethink the sleeping arrangements." Qrow leant over to kiss Clover on the cheek, before kissing Varin. "Sleep now, kiddo."

"I will. 'Night, Papa. 'Night, Daddy."

Clover reached a hand across, brushing Qrow's waist. "'Night, Qrow."

Qrow squeezed the hand. "'Night, Cloves."

After a short silence, Varin's small voice piped up. "I'm lucky, I've got two dads. Some people only have one." He snuggled down a little further in the bed.

"Yep, we're all lucky." As he said it, Qrow knew it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
